Nurse Beckett
by jstar1382
Summary: "He never felt like he was a lucky man until today" ('Medical Attention' companion piece insert - between chapters 12 and 13)


_A/N: This is a deleted scene if you will from the end of chapter 12 of Medical Attention. It however can also be read as a stand alone if you haven't read Medical Attention, but it may make more sense if you have._

_Jo- thanks for your help xo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, its dialogue or characters, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Nurse Beckett (A Medical Attention supplement)_**

* * *

_He never felt like he was a lucky man until today_

* * *

Doctor Rick Rodgers never considered himself a lucky man.

Sure, he had a great career. He was the head doctor in his pediatric practice and he was well renowned in the area hospitals for being the go to doctor when out of the box thinking was required. Yes, he was incredibly fortunate with his career and his accomplishments. They were all great things, but luck? He worked hard for everything in his life, so no, he never considered himself lucky.

Until today.

"You lost," he said, smirking at his girlfriend as he set his winning hand of poker onto the table.

"I did." Kate nodded, her smile small and hesitant.

"I won." He didn't plan on rubbing it in, but she'd held such confidence about beating him. He actually hadn't thought he had a shot at winning their bet.

"You did." Her smile turned into a laugh as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"You know what that means…" he husked into her ear as he moved his hands to her waist, flirting with the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh, I do," she promised. "I'll make it worth the wait."

That stopped him in his tracks, as he leaned back to meet her eyes.

"The wait?"

"You didn't think that I'd rush into the bedroom and change as soon as the cards were shown, did you?" Kate rolled her eyes with a laugh.

He should've known better.

"Well…"

"Exactly. Wait—" she started, raising her eyebrow at him in a way that was both terrifying and sexy as hell. "Did you already buy it?"

Busted.

"I—well I thought, why not be prepared? You know, I figured if you were _ever_ in the mood…"

"_Rick!_" she shrieked with a laugh and a playful slap to his bicep.

"So I take it that's a no?"

Kate shook her head while running her bottom lip through her teeth. He'd be lying if he said that didn't do it for him. Then again, almost everything that she did was a turn on in some way or another.

"It'll be a surprise," she whispered against the shell of his ear and he pulled her closer.

He was definitely a lucky man.

* * *

She waited for a night that he had to be at the hospital until late into the evening. The loft was abandoned and dark which was exactly how she planned to surprise him. Lighting the last couple candles in his room, she clicked the bedroom door closed to avoid giving anything away.

While she had feigned exasperation with the idea originally, she really thought it would be fun to dress up for him. Role play, if you would.

She'd say goodbye to Detective Beckett for the night and say hello to Nurse Beckett.

For everything that he had done for her over the last couple of weeks, this would be her way of saying thank you. That, and the fact that he had won fair and square.

At least that was what he thought and he would never find out otherwise.

Hearing the front door open and then close, she knew it wouldn't take long for him to wander into the room and discover the surprise she had waiting for him. Looking at her reflection in his floor length mirror, she adjusted her fishnets and took a deep breath.

* * *

He knew that it was a late when he walked through the door, but he'd assumed that Kate would've at least been awake. Typically if she had planned on going to bed before he got home, she would've called or texted him 'good night'. It was a little strange to say the least.

After nudging off his shoes and throwing his coat onto one of the stools, he walked toward his office, stopping in his tracks when he noticed a faint glow from his bedroom.

Maybe Kate was still awake.

Forcing his feet to move, he stepped forward and pushed the door open slowly, only to find he was _not_ prepared for the sight before him.

"Dr. Rodgers?"

His eyes were frozen, as were his feet. There before him was Kate Beckett laid out across his bed in fish nets, red patent leather heels and the smallest scrap of white cloth that could pass for a nurse's costume.

"Cat got your tongue, Dr. Rodgers?" she purred, sitting up slightly as her tongue darted out to wet her bright red lips.

"Um, Kate?" he asked grinning as his legs finally remembered how to move.

"No, not Kate. Nurse _Beckett_." She moved to him just as he reached the foot of the bed.

"Nurse Beckett…" he repeated, pulling her against his body and pressing a needy kiss against her cherry red lips.

"Mmmhmm. Do you need any assistance, Doctor?" she asked, looking up through her jet black eyelashes. Her hands ran against the fabric of his shirt down to his increasingly too small pants.

"Yes," he groaned, as she slid her hands across his waistband toward the buckle. "And I can tell that you'll be very, _very_ helpful."

"Anything for you, _Doctor_."

That was it. This was as far as his self-control could take him, and he lifted her up over his shoulder while she giggled and he tossed her down onto his sheets.

* * *

Completely sated and gasping for air, she laughed as she looked down at the tangled mess of their limbs and bodies. Kate ran her hand against the bare skin of his chest and sighed, feathering a kiss onto his shoulder.

"We need to play poker more often," he said with a deep chuckle. His fingers lazily danced along the curves of her side before pulling her closer.

"Agreed, or we could just skip the poker and just do this."

"Better." Rick laughed and kissed her temple. "Your ideas are _always_ better."

She leaned up to press another heated kiss against his mouth, meant to be brief but he held her against his body.

"Round two?" she asked, kinking her eyebrow up when they broke apart.

"Followed by round three." Rick smirked against her lips as he moved along her jaw line. "And round four."

"Ambitious," she gasped.

"Mmmhmm… because of you."

She giggled her approval as his mouth reached the sensitive spot near her ear.

"Rick?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Can I take off the nurse's costume this time?" she asked with a smirk, as one of his hands reached the wrinkled fabric.

The outfit ended up a torn strip of fabric on the floor…

* * *

**The End.**

_Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you!_

_The next chapter of Medical Attention is currently being written..._


End file.
